vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sho Suzuki
Summary Sho Suzuki is the son of the leader of Claw. He led a direct resistance against his father's world domination plan. Sho is a confident and slightly arrogant teenager. He is very responsible for his age but not good at remaining calm. He is energetic and optimistic, usually coming off as cheerful and candid. Despite his lighthearted demeanor, he is seriously determined and can be threatening when he wants to. When he gets emotional, he has been known to cover his face with one or both hands Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Charge Bomb Name: Sho Suzuki Origin: Mob Psycho 100 Gender: Male Age: 13 Classification: Esper, Human, Son of Touichirou Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Psychic Energy Manipulation (Can project it into energy attacks and store his energy over time charge even more powerful attacks), Aura, Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can see ghosts, spirits, and presumably the auras of other espers and sense their strength), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with and exorcise spirits normally non-corporeal), Power Nullification (If he can analyze the methology behind a psychic attack he can use his energy in a way that negates it), Light Manipulation/Invisibility (Can warp light around him to become invisible), Regeneration Negation (Up to High) of Spirits through exorcism, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Spiritual Possession (Dimple claimed all Espers naturally resist being possessed and hypnotized) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Capable of harming and defeating members of Claw's Ultimate 5, one of whom was unharmed by this. Did this by taking a step forward. Casually defeated his father's personal guard. Knocked out Ritsu. Easily dispatched Ishiguro, (Albeit after he took a beating from Reigen) who could pose a threat to Base Mob and claimed he would destroy the entire 7th Division Base), higher with Charge Bomb (Caused a massive explosion that blew a hole out of the tower he was on) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (On-par with members of Claw's Ultimate 5, who could move fast enough to duck bullets. Could keep up with the movements of Mob and high-ranking members of claw) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Should be comparable to Teruki Hanazawa during the World Domination arc, who could lift 10 cars at once) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Took hits from members of the Ultimate 5. Took this explosion head-on. Withstood having the air combusted around him and being frozen alive/electrocuted by his father with enough energy to melt the ice he was trapped in) Stamina: High. Fought through much of his father's army without tiring himself out and could constantly store his psychic energy for a period of months on end Range: Over a dozen meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average in regards to his age, although he's talented in his abilities as an esper. Can develop specific counters to the abilities of other espers he fights in the middle of combat, such as reversing the gravity of Ishiguro's false Black Holes to un-do them. Weaknesses: Can be slightly overconfident. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Light Distortion.gif|Light Distortion Charge-bomb.gif|Charge Bomb * Esper Abilities: Sho is a considerably powerful esper, boasting abilities that let him rival and individually defeat members of the Claw's Ultimate Five. He has several specialized powers, and also possesses a number of standard abilities such as Psychic Energy Projection, Telekinesis, Forceild Creation, Spiritual Interaction, et cetera. ** Light Distortion: One of Sho's "trump cards". Sho can control the refraction factor of the light around him, giving him the ability to become invisible. However, this is ineffective against strong ESP users such as Toichiro. ** Psychic Energy Storage: Like his father, Sho can store psychic energy over time and release it as needed. After three months of gathering energy, Sho can release a massive explosion in his Charge Bomb technique. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Light Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mob Psycho 100 Category:Tier 8